Past vs Future
by fadam
Summary: A one shot comparing Fiona's past relationship with what may be in store for her in the future.


_ She laid on her back, perfectly still. The rain was pounding against the window's glass and red curtains were dancing above her head. The door creaked open and much to her dismay, it was time to put on her mask. It was time to muster up every ounce of strength and plaster a smile across her face, hiding the true sadness behind her eyes. As each of his feet pressed against the hardwood floor, the creaking sound created a nails on a chalkboard effect. Fiona could now feel her body tensing up. Her muscles tightened and anxiety tackled her chest as if a rough, wrestling match was taking place inside of her. The boy slid his hand up her leg, his fingers pressing into her soft, delicate skin as he plopped himself down on the bed. She wiggled around uncomfortably, a small whimper escaping her lips as he gripped onto her upper thigh, giving it a squeeze. This was all part of the game. He was challenging her to run away. But she couldn't. Not if she wanted her body to lay safe and sound. "Good morning, Princess." Bobby's words cut like sharp knives. His sentences were always harsh, no matter the content. He practically spit them off his lips like venom and showed absolutely no remorse as Fiona's ears cried. _

_ Princess. Each time her boyfriend called her that, she immediately felt herself seething with anger. Somehow, Bobby twisted the word into a morphed shape, making it sound as if he owned her. As if she was his property and they lived in a kingdom tucked far away from the rest of the world. Though it wasn't like a fairy tale, Bobby was the villain, who somehow still played an important role in the plot. Fiona rose from her position, flicking her soft curls over her shoulders as she pulled her satin robe up. She parted her lips slightly, thinking of the best response in her mind, but words were at a loss. He didn't deserve to hear a simple "hello". To acknowledge his existence seemed wrong. He was unworthy and undeserving. A slight smile would have to suffice. Fiona could feel his hand reaching for hers underneath the sheets, causing her own to shake slightly with repulsion. She brushed off his move, pretending she never felt his fingers touch her skin. But he persisted, finally interlocking their hands as one. _

She was curled up like a little girl, flurries clinging onto the window's glass, creating a snow globe affect in her room. The door inched open quietly and he made his way across the floor on his tip toes. This was their daily routine. Fiona had always overslept in the condo and Adam would peacefully wake her, prepping for another day at the_ not-so-thrilling_ Degrassi Community school. He sat at the edge of the bed, his fingers lightly rubbing the small of her back. "Wake up, Princess." He whispered softly, his breath warming the side of her cheek. He could feel the slight goosebumps emerge on the surface of her skin. Princess. The name she had learned to keep so close to her heart. She was fond of it simply for the fact that it established their entire relationship. Adam had thought so highly of her from the very beginning, believing that she deserved only the best, and anything else just wouldn't do. She felt as if he was sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her through a threshold of red roses each time he spoke it. They were escaping to a kingdom far away, where they were both untouched, and would inevitably get their happily ever after.

"Mm, don't deprive me of my beauty sleep." Fiona smiled to herself, her eyes still closed and her toes curling beneath the blanket that hugged her body tightly. "You had nine hours already and I'm pretty sure you couldn't get more beautiful if you tried." Adam smirked, placing a mug full of mocha chino on her night stand, her early morning beverage of choice. Adam's voice was always filled with pure sweetness, it was always genuine and comforting. It took her back to the days when she was just a kid and her dad would lift her up onto his lap, reminding her that one day, she'd get her very own fairy tale. No matter the content of his words, Adam always spoke with such caution and respect. Fiona rolled onto her back, tugging gently on the sleeve of Adam's sweater, her eyes focusing on the bright flecks of color in his eyes. "You wear that thing far too often." She stated with a small laugh. "Gotta love the dress code." Adam replied sarcastically, snatching his arm away from the Princess before she could tug any harder. "Hey!" Fiona jumped up, playfully tackling Adam, her fingers tickling beneath his underarms. "Stop it! Stop, I'll take it off! I swear!" He smirked as she brought her fingers to a halt, eying her prince up and down, before leaning in for a delicate kiss. As their lips pressed against one another, Adam felt his hand nervously shaking, before Fiona's inched closer and took hold of it, their hands interlocking as one.


End file.
